Love Comes Softly
by logannrileysmommy
Summary: Edward is a single dad of a six month old and a four year old. What happens when he meets a single mother of twin girls?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I know there are a lot of stories like this but I had to make my own. I hope everyone likes it and if not I will more than happily stop writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I will not say this again it goes for my entire story.**

**EPOV:**

I'm a single dad of a six month old son and a four year old daughter. I am a widower. My wife died after the birth of my son, she started to hemorrhage and the doctors were not able to stop the bleeding. I've been going to therapy for the past six months. Waking up on your own with a baby each night and a four year old in the morning was not easy. Thankfully Noah has started sleeping through the night. Marissa is a morning person and I was too until now.

Tanya was a wonderful woman. Noah looks a lot like her but he has my hair. Marissa looks like me but has her mother's hair and eyes. Beautiful strawberry blonde hair and gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Noah and I have bronze hair that is completely untamable and have emerald green eyes. I got my eyes from my mother, Esme. My hair color came from her but I am not sure about the wildness.

Jasper, my therapist, has told me to keep pictures of Tanya up so the kids will know her. Marissa will remember her and Noah will at least be able to see her. I can see how that would help. I fully intend to let them know they were her world, our world. Everything she did was for them. She wanted more children but after Marissa we had some trouble getting pregnant. When we finally were able she was elated, we both were. Her pregnancy with Marissa was flawless, as was the delivery. She was in labor a total of fourteen hours and finally gave in after twelve and had an epidural contrary to what she wanted. I begged her to have one.

With Noah, her pregnancy was hell. She started to bleed around fifteen weeks and we went to the hospital. She was going into early labor and it was still early enough to stop the labor and be put on bed rest. She also had to have a cerclage put in, which is a stitch in her cervix to keep it from dilating. At thirty four weeks she went into labor anyway and they had to take it out because the medicine would not stop her labor. She was in labor for a little over seventeen hours. Noah was four pounds six ounces and eighteen and a half inches long. She was able to see him before she passed out from the bleeding and they whisked him away to the NICU. They made me leave the room and I broke down.

I sat for four hours running back and forth between the NICU and the waiting room. They had given me a pager for when they were done but I still kept asking the nurse, just in case. When they finally came out I immediately asked how it went and when I could see her. My mind would not believe she wouldn't be alive when they came back.

"_I am terribly sorry, Mr. Cullen, but your wife did not make it." The doctor said._

"_What do you mean didn't make it? You're lying! Where is she?" I screamed at the doctor._

"_I'm sorry but I am not lying. You may have some time to say your final goodbye before she is sent to the morgue." The doctor tried to rub my arm and I dropped to my knees. _

I screamed and cried on the floor for what seemed like hours in the private waiting room. Noah had been stabilized and I knew for a fact he was fine. His lungs were only a few weeks immature. He had been a little farther along than we thought but he was still under five pounds so had to be in the NICU until he gained a little weight.

I was told to come with the doctor to say my goodbye to my wife before the funeral. I followed silently behind the doctor to the room I had left her in. She had been covered with a new white sheet and the floor around her had been cleaned up. They had brushed her hair out of her face and she looked like she was sleeping. She was pale and when I touched her hand she was cold. Silent tears came then. I wasn't sure how I was still crying after I cried so much. I told her I would take care of Marissa and Noah, a promise to her and them. She had no family left to tell except her grandmother, Charlotte and I would have to call her in the morning.

My parents, who were at my home with my beautiful four year old daughter, loved my wife dearly. I knew they would be devastated. I stayed in the room with her for as long as I could and then when told to leave, made my way back to see my beautiful newborn son. I was glad we bought preemie clothes just in case. He was the smallest baby I had ever seen. Marissa had been seven pounds four ounces and she was twice the size of him, she already had a small layer of fat and poor Noah was so tiny, I was scared to hold him.

He had wires attached to his chest and a heart monitor beeping quietly beside his clear plastic bed. There was a small mat in the bottom with a sheet covering it. I started to cry again for him, for me, for Marissa, for everything. I had no idea what to say to Marissa who had just turned four. I knew she would understand to an extent but it wouldn't really hit home until nighttime when Mommy wouldn't be in to read her a story before bed.

I had called the next morning and let Tanya's grandmother know and called my parents. They instantly knew something was wrong with me and a broke down again to their questions. They thought at first it was Noah. I couldn't speak coherently and just cried for a few minutes. I collected myself long enough to tell them about Tanya and what happened.

My mother made the funeral arrangements and the next few weeks were the hardest. We buried her at the Oak Memorial Cemetery in Forks, Washington. We had eventually packed all of her things and put them into the attic. I couldn't look at them or her pictures for a long time. I had to be strong for our children.

About a month ago I started to take her pictures down and place them back up, because Jasper said it would be a good idea. We talked about a lot of other things in therapy. The kids, my parents, our old friends that I never had time to talk to anymore, our home, basically everything. I had a long road ahead of me still and was nowhere near ready to date. I knew there would come a time later in life where I may want to and Tanya and I had already talked about this issue if it may arise.

We wanted each other to be happy and not to be alone forever if something should happen to one of us. I just wasn't sure I could ever love again. I had a good job, my kids, my parents, and the memory of my wife. I didn't think I needed nor had time for anything else. Jasper and I had become friends and he mentioned hanging out with him and his wife. They had a three year old little boy named Elijah and they thought it would be a good idea to have a play date. I told them we would set one up soon. Jasper thinks I am ready to stop being in therapy and that is why he wanted to pursue a friendship with me. I figure if I ever need anything I can still ask him.

It was four in the morning now and I couldn't sleep. I had been thinking about everything and what to do. The kids were still asleep and I had to get up for work in about an hour so I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep for the next hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I have two other stories up so check them out if you want! Hope you like Bella's story.**

I am Isabella Swan, or Bella. I am the single mother of two beautiful twin girls who just had their third birthday. Arin is the serious one. She never plays around with things she finds serious, like Amanda touching her Barbie Dolls. Amanda however is completely opposite. She's goofy and never takes anything serious.

Their father, Jacob skipped out on us when I was six months pregnant. It surprised me because they were planned children. I couldn't have children on my own so we had to get invitro fertilization done. We had been married for two years and we both wanted children. He decided after it was already done that he didn't want to have us to hold him down anymore. He gives child support through a check in the mail and sends them a gift on their birthday. He never sees them. I guess he feels like he is doing a good deed by being a "supportive" dad.

We went through our divorce right before the girls were born. We settled on me getting the house and him moving away. He moved to Georgia to be with his new found girlfriend to be exact. I kept my car he kept his. I got half of our bank accounts (savings and trust) and he got the other half. He also paid for the lawyers because he is the one who wanted this not me.

Two days after the divorce was final I had Arin and Amanda. They were beautiful. Of course they still are but nothing not a thing in the world amounts to seeing your newborn children for the first time. They had been living inside you for the past nine months and then all of a sudden your world is changed and there is someone who needs you for everything, loves you unconditionally and unless you screw up horribly, will always hold that love for you.

It was hard getting two babies at night and working during the day. I had paid maternity leave from my job so I stayed out a little longer than I should have. I needed the time to recuperate from my cesarean section and time to be with the girls. I needed time to think things through. They were four months old when I went back to work. My dad's girlfriend Sue watched them for me during the day with the help of her seventeen year old daughter Leah. Leah graduated early and took a year off before college so she could catch up with the other students. They helped me tremendously.

By the time Leah left for college, the girls were old enough to be watched by just one person and not be such a hassle on Sue. She loves the girls and we love her. My dad gets to see them quite a bit since he comes home before I do from work. I work as an ultrasound technician for the Woman's Clinic in Seattle. I love seeing miracles every day. The worst part is having to tell an excited mommy to be that her unborn child does not have a heartbeat or has a genetic disorder that can give them mental retardation or disfigurement.

It's not a hard job it's just something you can't do it you are not ready for some heartache. I had my share of heartache already and was more than willing to do this job. It paid my bills and kept my kids happy and healthy.

I just didn't know if I was going to ever meet someone again. I didn't want to be alone forever and I want my girls to have a dad. One who is actually there for them, one to help with teaching them to ride a bike and learn to write.

Amanda and Arin are identical twins. They look exactly alike but I can tell the difference. I'm not sure how since it seems even their teacher can't but I can. They have their sperm donors dark complexion, my chocolate brown eyes, my nose, their father's straight black hair and my build. Arin unfortunately got my clumsiness. Amanda is much more graceful than us. She says she wants to be a dancer when she is older and I fully intend on putting her in this summer's dance class at the nearest studio.

They have my attitude toward life: Nothing ventured, nothing gained. We have to take risks and do things to be able to get anywhere in life. I'm not sure how I am going to ever go anywhere to meet anyone to take a risk but one day love will find me. I was always told "love comes softly" you can't just meet someone and expect it to work out. You can't expect anyone to love you back no matter how much you love them. You sure in the hell cannot make someone love you and you never know who you will end up loving.

I just don't see how Jake would be stupid enough to miss out on these girls. They are the best kids a person could know. Sure they get annoying but what kid doesn't? I have yet to meet one who wasn't. Oh well, Jacob can miss out all he wants, more love for me. I just wonder if I will ever find a man who isn't a creep to ever want a woman with two children already. It's hard to find a good man these days, just look at Jake.

Arin is more like me in ways. Always looks at the bad side of things, always a half empty cup instead of a half full one. Amanda is like Jake. Happy go lucky, nothing ever wrong, little miss sunshine all day long. Even in the morning. Its crazy how someone can be so much like a person they don't even know.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was one in the morning. I groaned. I was going to be exhausted at work the next day. I closed my eyes and fell into a restless lonely sleep.


End file.
